


Layers

by skund



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, WFGE 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for WFGE prompt F33: Clark is shut up in the Fortress and won't let anyone in, refusing to explain why, but even Kryptonian security can't keep a certain Bat out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layers

  
There was snow in his boots. Batman scowled as he stormed along the corridors of the Watchtower, heading straight to the Monitor Womb. It was the most stressful time of year, Superman had gone AWOL again and there was melted snow in his boots. He'd have to talk with Alfred about the latter; the first two he was going to deal with _right now._ The doors hissed aside as he approached and for a moment he regretted designing for automatic doors. He really would've appreciated something to slam open right now.

"Where is he?" Batman demanded at the top of his lungs.

Flash visibly jumped in the Monitor's chair, turning to face Batman in a blur. "I... he... what? Who?"

"Superman," Batman snarled, turning to pace the perimeter of the room, cape swirling behind him.

"Supes? He's, uh, he couldn't make his shift so he asked-"

"That's the third time this week."

Flash stared at him silently.

"I am going to find out what's wrong with him, and then I'm going to kill him," Batman ground out through gritted teeth from the shadows.

"He sounded okay on the-"

"He thinks he can throw himself into the firing line and then limp off to lick his wounds; doesn't let anyone see how injured he is. He's nowhere near as invulnerable as he thinks he is, that _idiot_..." Batman continued pacing the room, but it sounded more like he was talking to himself than addressing Flash. "That's it, I'm going to go find him, and beat some sense into that thick head." With that, Batman stalked out of the room without a second glance.

Flash rolled his eyes once Batman has left and muttered into the empty room. "They're at it again."

\---

There was snow in his boot again. Batman's lip curled distastefully as the gale-force Arctic wind drove biting snow against his armour, stinging his lips. The Fortress loomed serene and beautiful before him... and impregnable. Or so everyone thought. Batman pulled a small device from his belt, fumbling slightly with his thick gloves, and waved it over the smooth wall before him. Just below the surface tiny crystals began to glow; a rainbow of colours glittering in the perpetual polar night. From another belt pouch he produced a tiny laser and used it to cut the crystals free. From there is was the work of moments to create the right crystal combination to induce the Fortress to open.

The moment he stepped inside the doorway closed behind him, and a wave of cold that had nothing to do with the temperature washed over him. No wonder the Fortress didn't like him. But that was irrelevant, he was here to see Superman. Most of the crystal structure was dark, the night sky seeping in, but there was a patch of golden light in the distance. Batman strode towards it with purpose, already constructing the argument in his head. If Superman was injured again, bleeding and bruised, or had drained himself of energy or... whatever idiotic thing he'd gotten up to now, Batman was going to tell him exactly what he thought of him. Professionally, of course.

As a fellow teammate. Because that's what they were to each other.

Batman cleared his throat, the sound echoing in the cavernous space.

As he drew closer to the light he could hear... sounds. Paper rustling and cutting and... bells? When Batman reached the doorway he pulled up short, and every carefully constructed argument fell right out of his head. Superman was sitting in the middle of the room surrounded by a sea of brightly coloured paper, ribbon and... carefully wrapped boxes. Batman must have made some minute noise of surprise, because Superman looked up from his task with wide eyes.

"Bruce?"

"... What are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing? You're not meant to be here!"

Batman took a step into the room, nudging a pile of off-cut paper with his soggy boot. "Clark..."

Superman heaved a sigh and placed his scissors down on the floor. "Okay, you got me..."

"What are you doing?" Batman repeated.

"I'm wrapping presents." Superman replied, slowly.

Batman eyed the sea of boxes and oddly shaped parcels, scattered about the floor and lining the walls. "...For who?"

Superman shrugged. "Everyone. Ma, Pa, colleagues at the Daily Planet. The League, the Titans... you." Superman glanced nervously at Batman for a second, then away. "And lots of charities run gift drives; orphanages and children's hospitals..."

"Clark..." Batman whispered, amazed.

"It's just... it's a lotta wrapping," Superman finally smiled, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have called out of so many Monitor shifts, but it's been so busy lately with the snow storms and the crime spree and Christmas is next week and..."

Batman had stopped listening. All the tension ebbed out of his shoulders as the surprise wore off. Superman wasn't hiding because he was hurt or trying to be martyr to the world again. He was being... ridiculous, and thoughtful and selfless and that was just as much a part of him as flying into danger without a second thought. Batman fought the urge to smile. Superman was still rambling on, so Batman interrupted him again. "Do you need some help?"

Superman smiled fully then, a grin that lit up the room far more than glowing crystals in the ceiling. He pushed away the paper next to him to create a space and Batman went and sat beside him.

"Okay, this box here is for Starfire. I thought maybe the red paper with the little..."

Batman let the words wash over him. There was work to be done.


End file.
